


Clexa Night Out

by potatogestapo



Series: GiP! Lexa + Clarke oneshots and drabbles [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Another drunken drabble, Anya & Lexa (The 100) Are Siblings, Anya and Raven are definitely a thing, F/F, Girl Penis Lexa, I need to be at work in 6 hours, On a Sunday, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatogestapo/pseuds/potatogestapo
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are in their 'honeymoon phase', and can't keep their hands off each other long enough to even enjoy a night out with their friends. Smut ensues.





	Clexa Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is just another excuse to write Clexa smut. Sorry about it.  
> It gets sloppier towards the end because I'm literally so exhausted but couldn't bare to leave this unfinished. So sorry about that. Hope it floats your boat anyway ;)))

It’s supposed to be a fun and relaxing night out with their friends. 

They’re supposed to be catching a well-earned break from their studies and jobs, and get blissfully wasted and enjoy being 20-something year olds still allowed to ignore their student loans and growing responsibilities. One night of letting it all go in a darkly lit club with sweaty bodies, thumping music and alcohol burning down their throats.

And it _is_ fun. They’re all well on their way to getting drunk; some of them are even closer to wasted (Jasper’s slurred attempts at convincing Anya to join him and Maya in a threesome is more than a little entertaining to witness. Maya, of course, has no idea of this apparent might-be arrangement, and they all watch on in a mixture of mirth and sympathy as she converses freely with Murphy and Emori like her boyfriend isn’t obscenely intoxicated).

They’re all gathered – at least the one’s still living close enough to make the trip – in this overly crowded underground club somewhere in downtown LA. Lincoln and Bellamy have made their way to the bar to purchase copious amounts of shots. Monty and Miller are currently in the middle of a heated makeout session while Octavia and Anya are practically screaming in laughter at Raven’s overenthusiastic retelling of one of her many drunken scientific escapades. Jasper – now sporting a hand shaped bruise on his cheek, is being comforted by a rather confused Maya. Everything is as it should be.

To anyone on the outside they might seem reckless and wild – and to some extent they are – but none of them would have it any other way. This group of friends that consists of, frankly, the strangest combination of ambition and personalities you could find, is as tight-knit as it can get. They’re loud and obnoxious at times, and more often than not they get into trouble, but their life as ‘delinquents’ is the best life any of them could’ve asked for.

 

Lincoln makes it back to their table first, tray of shots in hand and a stupid grin on his face the second he hears Octavia’s cackling laugh.

“As you ordered: two rounds of tequila, with a side of a _shitload_ of lime and salt!” he hollers, sliding the tray of foul tasting alcohol onto the middle table and wiping his brow in faux exhaustion. “Well, at least _one_ round of tequila. Bellamy got caught up with some hot blonde by the bar.” Lincoln grins and slides into the chair next to Octavia, pecking her cheek sweetly. The whole group erupts in a mixture of cheer and groans, most of them satisfied with the refill of liquor, some of them desperate for the lacking second round of shots they’re probably (most definitely) in need of. Both Raven and Anya launch themselves across the table and hurriedly dab their wrists in salt before they practically inhale their shots.

“Fuck yes, that’s what I’m talking about!” Raven hoots and slams her shot glass to the table as she pops a slice of lime in her mouth, looking expectantly at every other person around the table. The others cheer and reach for their own shots, clinking them together and passing the salt shaker around the table before they all drink. A chorus of gagging sounds and hisses erupts among them.

“Alright! As the official birthday girl of the evening,” Octavia pops up from her seat and raises her arms, “I’d like to invite you all to the dance floor – and _no_ , this is not optional. We’re all going!” She doesn’t even bother to acknowledge their responses before she grabs Lincoln’s hand and drags him out onto the packed dance floor. Miller whispers something in Monty’s ear that earns him a full on blush, and they both scramble out of their seats and practically skip after Octavia and Lincoln. Emori manages to coax Murphy to join her after several cheek kisses, and Jasper and Maya are already halfway into the crowd, limbs and lips tangled in messy drunk kisses.

“What do you say, sweet cheeks? Wanna give this baby a test ride?” 

Raven leans over the table and into Anya personal space, winking obscenely. Anya rolls her eyes and chuckles, lightly shoving the Latina on the shoulder before standing up reluctantly.

“Alright Reyes, no need to be pushy.”

“Oh come on, Woods, you know you want a piece of this.” Raven smirks, turning around to give Anya the grand view of her ass. Anya takes her time letting her gaze rove over the petite Latina, pupils dilating as her eyes dip down the curve of her waist and onto the firm swell in her jeans. She bites her lip for a moment, seemingly contemplating, before shrugging and reaching over to curve her hand around Raven’s hip.

“Maybe I do.” she husks, smirking when Raven visibly gulps.

“Just give me a sec. Hey lovebirds! Stop sucking face and join us at the dance floor, will you?” Anya kicks Lexa’s chair and cackles when the brunette flails, almost tumbling to the floor.

“What the fuck, Anya?” Lexa glowers, hauling herself back into her seat from where she was inches away from smacking her ass against hard concrete. She instantly snakes her arm back around Clarke’s shoulders as the blonde blinks herself out of her daze.

“You okay, babe?” Lexa leans in to murmur the words against Clarke’s neck, and the girl visibly shivers as plumps lips touch her skin.

“Uh-uhm, yeah,” Clarke clears her throat, hands coming up to smooth against Lexa’s thigh. “We’ll be right there, Anya.”

Raven and Anya both wink and smirk at them before they turn around and head towards the sweaty mess of bodies.

“Sorry about her. Sometimes I’m not even sure if she’s my real sister.” Lexa whispers, breath hot against Clarke’s ear. She pokes a tongue out to run it lightly against the blonde’s earlobe, latching her teeth around it and humming lowly. Clarke shivers and tightens her grip around Lexa’s thigh, biting her lip as her eyes flutter closed. Lexa’s free hand ventures up Clarke’s thigh and under her top, nails scratching against the warm skin of her stomach.

“She’s not- oh…”

Lexa’s hand ventures further up her stomach to rest just below the intricate lace of her bra, thumb swiping across the rich swell of Clarke’s right breast.

“Hmm?” Lexa hums, moving down to kiss Clarke’s neck, nipping and sucking at the straining tendons there. Clarke shifts in her seat, spreading her legs subconsciously.

“Uh-h… She’s not your r-real sister…” 

Lexa chuckles and brings her hand up to palm Clarke’s breast fully.

“Semantics.” She bites down on Clarke’s pulse point roughly, smirking against her hot skin when the blonde fails to contain her groan. A hot tongue slips out to soothe the bite, and Lexa can already feel her cock press against the seam of her pants when Clarke’s hand shoots out to tangle in her hair.

Lexa hums. “You taste sweet, baby.” She tilts up to catch Clarke’s lips, licking into her mouth as she squeezes Clarke’s tit in her palm. Clarke’s breath shudders against her lip, her fingers curling tighter around Lexa’s brown locks.

“I-I’m trying out a n-new body lotion- ah!” Clarke gasps as Lexa fits her fingers inside the girl’s bra and seeks out her nipple. She rolls it slowly between her index finger and thumb, raking her nails lightly across the swollen bud.

“Yeah?” Lexa sucks Clarke’s bottom lip between hers, pulling it with her teeth as she leans back to meet the dazed stare of darkened cerulean eyes. Clarke is panting as this point, one hand firmly grasping Lexa’s thigh, the other fumbling for a grip on the edge of her seat.

Clarke is practically burning up at this point, underwear indefinitely stained and sticky, skin feverish and sensitive to the point of being uncomfortable.

“Lex…”

Lexa smirks at her, chuckling lowly when Clarke’s ability to express herself seems to halt at the brunette’s name. The blonde fidgets in her seat, cheeks flushed, and Lexa allows herself several seconds to gloat in the effect she has on her girlfriend.

They’ve only been together for two months; ‘the honeymoon phase’ as most would call it, and they can barely keep their hands off each other for more than a minute. In fact, every minute of both of their days are spent either thinking of fucking each other or actually fucking each other. Both Anya and Raven – the respective roommates – have been unfortunate enough to walk in on the pair more times than they would like, and Clarke and Lexa have received several lashings for doing it on basically every available surface of their apartments. If Lexa wasn’t entirely enraptured with her gorgeous bombshell of a girlfriend, she would’ve actually acknowledged Anya’s insistent complaints about ‘the kitchen area being a place to eat _food_ , not pussy’, but Lexa can’t really be blamed when Clarke sheds her underwear and spreads her legs like _that_.

Raven has had similar complaints about the pair, exaggerated arm flailing and gag noises included. She even went as far as covering the whole living room in plastic, Dexter style, after she walked in on the pair just as they were clearing the coffee table in an attempt to continue their heavy dry petting on the nearest horizontal surface. The feisty mechanic had slapped a hand over her eyes and yelled expletives at them until they relented long enough to move their activities to Clarke’s bedroom. Which, of course, were loud enough that Raven had to crash at Anya and Lexa’s place because she ‘could only go for so long before the riveting sound of her best friend’s pussy being murdered would inevitably drive her over a cliff’.

 

Lexa licks into Clarke’s mouth one more time, slowly, _hungrily_ , before she pulls back and stands up. Clarke blinks for several seconds, pout forming on her lips when her girlfriend’s warmth is no longer pressing against her.

“Come on, hot stuff. Let’s dance.” Lexa reaches out and slips her fingers between Clarke’s, tugging her to her feet and chuckling when the blonde is unable to keep her balance. She wraps an arm around Clarke’s back to keep her standing, resting her hand against her ass, and pinches the soft swell through her jeans before guiding Clarke towards the dance floor. Clarke pouts harder and whines as she leans in to bury her face in Lexa’s neck. Lexa shivers when Clarke plants a messy kiss on her pulse point.

“ _Baby_ …”

“Clarke, it’s O’s birthday. We promised we’d stay at least until midnight.” 

She yelps when Clarke’s hand sneaks between her legs and palms her bulge. The fingers squeeze gently, a barely there touch, but Lexa feels it all the way to her toes. She growls and fits her hand over Clarke’s, pressing it harder against herself. Clarke moans breathily against her ear and kisses her jawline.

“What time is it?” the blonde says, leaning back to look at Lexa through hooded eyes. The brunette has to swallow several times before she’s able to check her wristwatch.

“It’s 11:13.”

“47 minutes is a long time to wait before I can suck you, Lex…”

Lexa crumbles at her words, knees buckling and hips jerking against the hand that’s now firmly curled around the visible shape of her cock against her pants. Her breath staggers and she’s only just able to remember they’re in a public space when Clarke scrapes her fingers along her length.

Clarke chuckles and pecks her cheek before pulling back with a reluctant sigh.

“You’re right. It _is_ O’s birthday, after all. I guess I can keep it together for another hour and a half.” She smirks before turning around to head for the crowd, hips swaying sensually. She tilts her head back to throw a wink over her shoulder, and Lexa is left gaping for several seconds, cock throbbing between her legs.

“Wait… An hour and a half?! Clarke – wait, Clarke!”

It's supposed to be a fun night out, but all either of them can think about is getting the hell out of there and having their way with each other. 

*** 

They find the rest of their friend’s in the middle of the crowd, sweaty bodies paired up and grinding along to the thumping bass that pours out through the speakers and vibrates through the floor. Monty and Miller are pressed up against each other, tongues down each other’s throats. Jasper, Maya, Lincoln and Octavia are in the middle of a rather complicated choreography, hands flailing and feet stomping to the beat. Raven and Anya are nowhere to be seen – (if their friends had bothered to pay attention they would’ve seen them stumbling towards the restrooms hand in hand) – and Clarke and Lexa can just make out Bellamy through the throng of people, grinding against some girl with his hands on her ass. Murphy and Emori are for some reason slow dancing, exchanging soft kisses and gentle touches as they sway to a beat that does in no way coincide with the song that’s currently blasting through the room.

Lexa hasn’t even fully registered the presence of their other friends before she slides her hands around Clarke from behind, pulling the blonde flush against her. She fits a hand under Clarke’s top, placing it flat against her stomach, and runs her other hand up to her neck. She gently pushes blonde tresses back to latch her lips onto Clarke’s neck, suckling firmly on the skin as she grinds her hips against her girlfriend’s ass.

Clarke’s hand fits itself into Lexa’s hair within milliseconds, tugging insistently as she tilts her neck to give her girlfriend better access. Lexa nips at her skin, moving both hands down to Clarke’s hips to tug her firmer against her. Her cock is already fully hardened by now, pressing uncomfortably against the seam of her pants. She begins rolling her hips to the beat, groaning at the friction as Clarke effortlessly meets her movements halfway.

“Fuck, Lex…” Clarke breathes, low enough for only the two of them to hear. Lexa stifles her groan against Clarke’s neck, hips jerking against her ass hard. The song changes into something faster, more upbeat, strobe lights flashing across the crowd that’s now growing denser by the second.

“Could you guys keep it in your pants for like two seconds?” Octavia shouts over the music as she dances her way over to them, eye roll firmly in place. Lexa almost growls at her, arms snaking around Clarke protectively. Clarke giggles and sinks into Lexa, tilting her head back to kiss her sweetly. “Easy now, tiger.” She whispers against her lips before turning back to Octavia.

“Sorry, O. We’ll try to behave.” She makes a point of grinding her hips back against Lexa, barely containing her grin when the brunette groans against her ear.

“You know what, I don’t even care. Just go home and fuck each other’s brains out.” Octavia says, throwing her hands up in faux exasperation.

“O, don’t be ridiculous, it’s your birthday.” Clarke tries, and all three girls can hear the half-heartedness in her words. Octavia only rolls her eyes harder and throws them both a warm grin, pushing them lightly towards the exit.

“Just go, I know you guys are dying to go fuck. It’s practically impossible to be within a five mile radius of you two anyway, better you go home than end up being arrested for doing it in public.” She ends her sentence with a sloppy kiss to both girls’ cheeks. Clarke and Lexa both look at her guiltily, unable to protest the fact that they might just end up doing it in some ally if they don’t get out of there soon, and Octavia laughs heartily before practically shoving them out of the crowd. Clarke pulls out of Lexa’s hold for a second to envelop Octavia in a tight hug, before she grabs Lexa’s hand and leads them through the throng of people and out of the club.

*** 

“Are we going to be interrupted tonight?” Clarke pants against Lexa’s lips as she fumbles with the brunette’s belt buckle. She stumbles backwards as Lexa guides her through the hallway, clumsy feet knocking against the legs of the vanity along the wall. Lexa tugs at Clarke’s top and pulls it over her head in one swift motion, dipping down to catch Clarke’s lips in a hungry kiss. She slides her hands down Clarke’s back and over the swell of her ass, picking her up and swallowing the blonde’s squeal as legs wrap around her waist.

“I texted Anya and told her we’re claiming the apartment for the night.” She barely manages to get the words out before a groan erupts from her chest when Clarke grinds against her stomach. Her teeth latch onto the blonde’s lower lip, tugging roughly. Clarke grins and licks across Lexa’s lips, curling her hand into brunette locks and tugging gently. Lexa’s eyes flutter closed and she feels her cock twitch when Clarke’s right hand seeks out her nipple and tweaks it gently through her shirt.

“Good.” Clarke whispers and slips down from Lexa’s hold before sauntering towards the couch. In a matter of seconds she’s thrown her bra across the room and managed to work the button and zipper of her jeans, pulling them down her legs along with her underwear. Lexa stands there dazed for a couple of seconds, drinking in the sight of Clarke gloriously naked in front of her.

Clarke quirks her brow at her, flicking her eyes pointedly to Lexa’s torso, and the brunette gets the hint right away. She practically rips her shirts off, several buttons clattering across the hardwood floor, her pants following suit as they slip down her long legs to bunch around her ankles. Lexa steps out of them and kicks them away haphazardly, gaze immediately caught by the sight of Clarke leaning back against the cushions and spreading her legs.

Her cunt is flushed, dripping, a delicious pink covering her pouty lips. Lexa’s eyes zero in on Clarke’s swollen clit, eagerly peeking out of its hood.

“Oh my _fucking_ god.” Lexa groans. 

She’s left in her white Calvin Klein boxers, cock pressing firmly against the fabric. Clarke bites her lower lip in a whine as she fixes her eyes on the prominent length, rolling her hips into thin air.

“Baby, _please_ …”

Lexa actually has to clamp her hand around the base of her cock to keep herself from coming, Clarke’s breathy voice thick in the air between them. A wet patch is already forming on the fabric where her swollen head presses against her underwear.

“You’re driving me fucking crazy, you know that?” She says, palming her bulge more firmly. Clarke only smirks and flutters her eyelids, sneaking a hand down to dip through her slick slit. Clarke’s whole body tingles as she runs her fingers through her slickness. Lexa watches enraptured as two fingers draw tight circles around a swollen clit before slipping down to tease at her entrance.

“Lex… Please, _fuck me_ …”

Lexa doesn’t need to be asked twice. She surges forward and fits herself between Clarke’s legs, crashing their lips together. Clarke licks into her mouth eagerly, whimpering as Lexa grinds their hips together. They kiss until their need for oxygen wins out, and Clarke gasps and tugs at Lexa’s boxers firmly.

“Off.”

It’s not a question, and Lexa doesn’t mind at all, so she quickly pulls back to rid herself of the last garment that separates them before sliding back between Clarke’s thighs. Her cock stands proudly between her legs, heavy and full and dripping. Clarke whimpers at the sight, feeling herself clench in anticipation, and slings her arms around Lexa’s shoulders as she pants heavily against her lips.

“Fuck me. _Now_.”

Lexa grasps the base of her cock firmly, sliding the length through Clarke’s slit a couple of times. Clarke gasps when the swollen head slips over her clit, clawing at Lexa’s shoulders desperately. She spreads her legs as wide as she can as she tilts her head back, lip caught firmly between her teeth as she stares at Lexa through her eyelashes.

A gravelly moan splinters through the air as Lexa sinks into her. Clarke is so wet there’s barely any resistance at all, her walls eagerly stretching around the brunette’s thick cock. In just seconds Lexa is buried to the hilt in tight, hot wetness, her cock jumping and twitching with every flutter around her. Clarke is clutching Lexa’s shoulders and back like a lifeline, lips parted in a silent gasps as wild blue eyes burn into green. They don’t move for several seconds; the overwhelming sensation of being as tightly knit together as possibly never failing to leave them gasping and shuddering. Lexa buries her face in Clarke’s neck, shuddering as fresh wetness seeps out around her cock.

“So fucking big…” Clarke moans against her ear, clenching forcefully when the brunette’s hips jerk against her. 

Lexa leans back to look at the blonde as she slides slowly out of her before pushing back in. Clarke gasps and scrunches her eyes closed, hands flying down to Lexa’s hips. The brunette starts a slow rhythm, pulling back a little further with every thrust, until the tip of her cock is just barely slipping out. She stops then, waiting until Clarke’s eyes flutter open in desperation, and then she slams into her hard. Clarke cries out and pulls at her hips, urging her to go deeper, harder. 

“Oh _fuck_ …” Clarke sobs when Lexa begins rolling her hips, sliding into her deep and hard, slow strokes coupled with harsh pants against her lips. She’s reaching deeper than she usually does, and Clarke is already fluttering wildly around her with every pump of her cock.

Lexa plants her hands on either side of Clarke’s head and pulls herself further up until she’s hovering fully over Clarke. The new angle drives the curve of her cock firmly against Clarke’s front wall with every slow thrust, and Clarke’s hands rapidly find their way to the brunette’s ass to assist her movements.

“Oh my god, baby, that feels so fucking good,” Clarke gasps. Lexa thrusts into her harder as her cock throbs and twitches. She dips down to catch Clarke’s lips, swallowing her desperate moan when her pubic bone grinds against the blonde’s clit. Their tongues tangle messily, the kiss hot and messy as Lexa pumps into Clarke. The blonde is shuddering wildly at this point, toes curled into the cushions as she drives her hips up to meet Lexa’s thrusts.

“God, Clarke, you’re so tight.” Lexa groans. She feels like she’s been two seconds away from coming since she slipped into her.

The living room is filled with the slick sound of Clarke’s cunt suckling on Lexa’s cock, and it’s driving them both crazy. Clarke can barely manage to keep a coherent thought; heat coiling in her stomach and threatening to burst through every cell of her body. The slow, hard thrusts of Lexa’s cock are enough to have her eyes rolling into the back of her head, and her nails are digging red welts into Lexa’s back and ass. Lexa hisses in appreciation at the desperate touch, and she puts more force into her thrusts until she’s slamming into Clarke.

Clarke sobs when Lexa’s cock brushes against her g-spot repeatedly, her walls clamping down relentlessly.

“Oh fuck, Lex, I’m going to cum…”

Lexa growls and pushes deeper into the blonde, the ridge of her head hooking on Clarke’s swollen front wall with every pass. Her cock is aching at this point, a mixture of pleasure and pain racing down her length and up her spine, the desperation for release scorching along her skin. She moans deeply, throatily as she feels the pressure build and her balls tighten. She drives in harder and faster.

“Oh my – fuck!” Clarke cries out, hips slamming up to meet Lexa’s cock as she pushes into her as deep into her as she can, and then Clarke’s eyes are rolling to the back of her head as her body coils tight like a string and her mouth falls open in a silent scream. Her walls clamp down around Lexa in a vice grip, making it that much more difficult for the brunette to thrust into her, but she pushes through and keeps pumping her hips hard and fast. Seconds later Clarke is convulsing beneath her, hands flying to either side of them to grip the cushions as she screams and gushes around the cock still pounding into her. Lexa only lasts another second before the pressure shoots up her length and out of the tip.

Her cock pulses forcefully as thick ropes of cum spill from her tip, Clarke’s cunt rippling and clenching and milking her. Lexa throws her head back and groans obscenely as her hands find their way to Clarke’s hips. She pulls them up and off the couch, tighter against her, driving into her again and again as her cock keeps pumping out strands upon strands of cum. It only takes Clarke a couple of seconds to react to the continued thrusting before she’s clenching around Lexa all over again as another orgasm crashes over her. 

When their orgasms finally taper off it takes everything in Lexa’s willpower not to just crash on top of Clarke and slip into a sex-induced coma. Instead she dips down to kiss her slowly, reverently, before she snakes her hands around her girlfriend’s waist and tugs until the blonde wraps her arms and legs around her and lets herself be lifted. Lexa groans when she stands up and the added weight pushes down on her cock that’s still buried inside Clarke. If she was softening before, she’s quickly growing hard again now, and she buries her face in Clarke’s neck for a second catch her bearings.

Clarke sighs and trembles weakly against her, pulling on Lexa’s neck until she can kiss her thoroughly. The kiss is slow, deep, sloppy. Clarke sucks on Lexa’s tongue, and their earlier exhaustion is quickly forgotten when the blonde grinds her hips down.

“Take me to bed.”

Lexa, again, doesn’t have to be asked twice.

They don’t even make it to the bedroom for their second round. Or their third.


End file.
